Diamond
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash


Diamond

**Warning:** Slash. Mentioned sex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men or Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **Gambit/Harry

**Notes: **I'll probably make this a two/three shot. I suck at doing Gambit's accent, so sorry in advance.

**Word Count: **850(only actual Drabble)

* * *

Diamond

* * *

"Ted, catch," Both the young man he had been talking to, and Ted, the bar keeper of _Krimson_ turned around at the sound of the husky, drawled voice.

Hand outstretched, Ted easily caught the glimmering object thrown at him by what he could now see as a regular of his, Harry James Potter (although the boy was dressed a hell of a lot fancier than he normally did for drinking; silk black slacks, a velvet green button up shirt covered with a black blazer outlined in silver and ankle-high leather boots, his normally messy hair combed at tied at the nape of his neck, showing off startling emerald orbs, and the silver-gray streaks in other wise silky raven black hair seeming even more exotic than normal).

Turning the object over in his hands, Ted raised an eyebrow as Harry took a seat at the bar, immediately pouring the man his usual, a Jack Daniel's, before turning back to glimmering, thumb sized, Lily shaped diamond ring in his hand and whistling.

"Ain't this 'ha ring ya wur gunna give 'ha girl, Ginny wuz it?"

Ted asked, turning it around in his hand and admiring the slim silver band, barley-there pale lavender tint to the Lily-flower shaped diamond and emerald petals.

Harry snorted into his drink, very aware of eyes on his frame and the brunette male listening into his conversation, but not truly caring either way.

"It was—until I caught her fucking some random man on the kitchen table when I cam home to propose," Harry scuffed, downing the last of his drink and waving for another, which he then downed in less then three minutes.

"'Ha bitch," Ted offered, wincing sympathetically for who he considered to be a true friend of his (not to mention an amazing customer).

Harry smiled a little at this.

"You can keep it, Ted, for that daughter of yours—Martha—I hear she's getting married. All you needed was a ring, right? So, there it is, you can use that one or sell it an buy another—it's worth at least a six grand," Harry sighed, sipping at his fourth Jack Daniels and ignoring the bar keeps spluttering thanks, but accepting the offer of few free ones on Ted and the use of the bedroom upstairs for the night.

"Th' was mighty generous of ya," The brunette in the sunglasses grinned, leaning forward and offering Harry a hand, "Name's Gambit. And ya?"

Harry, who was on his fifth drink and buzzed, took the hand without second thought, shaking it firmly (and faintly noting the man had one damn firm shake) before his eyes turned to crimson ones and he found himself relaxing even more, feeling a little compelled to answer.

"Harry Potter," Harry offered with a tired smile, "And it wasn't like I had much more to do with the damn thing. Nor was it like I needed to money," Harry added, brushing off the compliment, and turning back to his drink.

"So, this ex 'er yas, she cheated, huh? What did ya do 'sides come ta dis bar?"

Normally, Harry would have been pissed of at some random stranger for asking something so personal, but he couldn't bring himself to get angry for some reason. In fact, he felt a lot calmer than when he had come in.

"Nothing much, I just told her to pack her crap, and not to touch anything that belonged to me, and to leave my place before I get home the next day or I'd call the cops. Oh, and I took back all the jewelry I gave her and passed them out to the alley girls," He meant prostitutes, of course.

Harry couldn't wait to see Ginny's face when he told her he had given the nine thousand dollar emerald-and-ruby necklace, three thousand dollar blue-diamond ring and everything else to a prostitute.

She would freak.

Gambit laughed.

"Really?"

He grinned, leaning in more and laying a hand on Harry's elbow. Feeling oddly happy with the contact, Harry laughed.

"Really, and I can't wait to see her react when I tell her what I did," Harry grinned, accepting another Jack Daniels despite the fact that he was on his way to being roaring drunk.

-

-

Three drinks later, and half an hour of chatting with the brunette, Harry found himself being led upstairs by Gambit as Ted closed down the bar, leaning heavily on the other male (who continued to grin at him, arm firmly around his waist as he half-carried him).

Stopping by the bed, a grinning Gambit nuzzled just behind Harry's ear, earning a pleased sigh from the other male.

"Wad 'da ya say, 'Arry? Wanna have some fun tonight?"

Gambit's tone was dark and husky and _oh so perfect_ all Harry could do was moan and nod, allowing himself to be pulled to the bed without struggle, glowing crimson eyes making their way into his sleep hours later as he snuggled into the sculpted chest next to him.

Best night of his life, Harry thought, grinning. He'd definitely have to do that again.


End file.
